Alexandra Cabot Is Knocked Up
by Esme Brie
Summary: Why has Alex been feeling so sick lately? And what happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

Court was in session. Alex was sitting at the prosecution table while the defendant gave his testimony. It would be awesome if she was actually paying attention, but the only thing she can seem to focus on is the wave of nausea that wouldn't go away. She must have turned two shades lighter just in the last few minutes and she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

"No further questions", the defense gave Alex a snobby look as she sat back down.

Crap. Now she had to get up and at least try and pretend she didn't feel like she was about to puke everywhere. Ugh! But she sucked it up and rose from her chair, taking the floor.

"Mr. Winger, how long did the affair between you and Ms. Jameson last?" said Alex.

"Two months".

This guy was a short Latino man with an accent when he talked. The accent was cool, but he wasn't being very convincing.

"You're sure? Because we have swore affidavits from Ms. Jameson's next door neighbor and roommate that you had only started working for Ms. Jameson two weeks prior to her rape."

"She asked me to work for her after we started dating." He said with a smug mile on his face.

"Let me remind you that you are under oath and anything that you say thats not true will be subjected to-" Alex suddenly stopped. It felt like her stomach had done a backflip. She wasn't sure, but she thought she may have visibly stumbled a bit.

"Ms. Cabot are you alright?"

Judge Petrovsky asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Alex went to answer, but it felt like her voice box temporarily got stuck in her throat. After a few seconds the Judge asked again.

"Ms. Cabot?"

Alex's voice timidly rose up. She was sure she was just about to vomit all over the courtroom.

"Your honor I'd like to request a brief recess."

"Objection! The defense is ready to proceed."

"On what grounds Ms. Cabot?" said Judge Petrovsky.

"Uh-m...I need..." Alex began to trail off.

"Do you need medical attention?"

"No your honor, I just need...time...to.." . Alex suddenly collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.

Despite the bitterness between the two, Sophie Devere, (the defense attorney) rushed over to assist the young ADA. She checked Alex's pulse. It was normal, but she still thought a trip to the hospital was necessary.

"Someone call 911!" she yelled to no one imperticular.

Alex was getting more and more pale by the second. It didn't take long for EMT's to get there and load her into the ambulance. No one wanted her to ride alone, but they also feel they didn't know her well enough to ride along with her. Thankfully Sophie was able to track down Judge Elizabeth Donnelly who while very concerned, agreed to ride with Alex and keep them updated on her well being.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

What do you thinks is wrong with Alex? ;P Review!

Alex woke up in a hospital bed. Bright lights shined in her eyes as she began to come too and Elizabeth was sitting next to her bed reading a magazine.

"Liz?" Ale spoke softly.

Liz looked and smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you're alright Alex"

"What the hell happened?"

"We'll, from what I understand Leena said you were interrogating Mr. Winger and then you just collapsed." said Liz.

Alex groaned as she put her head back down on the pillows.

"Did they say when I can get out of here?" Alex hate hospitals. And for no real reason, she just despises them. -_-

"Slow down Alex. They haven't even figured out what's wrong with you yet, we're going to be here a little while longer." Liz said as she began to read the magazine again.

"That's sweet of you Liz but you can go, I'll be fine."

"I figured you'd say that, I thought you'd prefer other company anyway ." She smirked at Alex.

Alex looked confused. "Soooo...?"

Liz just looked at her for a minute.

"What?!" Alex's voice had risen, but it was still very soft.

"Detective Benson is on her way.

She should be here in a few minutes." Liz stood up and began gathering her things.

"Why?" Alex couldn't help but sound distressed. Elliot and Olivia both had mandatory field training today. That's why they weren't in court in the first place.

"Relax Alex, she said it was no inconvenience."

Olivia was growing to be her best friend. Yeah, for a while she though that she might be a lesbian, but that door closed after the Babs Duffy case. Now when they weren't working, they did almost everything together.

"But that's why-" she was cut off by a light knocking on the door.

"Come in" Liz said. She looked back at Alex as Olivia walked in.

"Take tomorrow off." She went to walk out the door. "Nice to see you Olivia"

"You too Judge Donnelly"

And with that she was gone. Olivia rushed over to Alex.

"What happened? Liz said you collapsed in court."

"Yeah, it was probably just my blood pressure or something. I feel okay now, just a little nauseous."

"The doctor hasn't been in here yet?" Olivia said sounding kind of shocked and pissed at the same time.

"No, I just woke up a few-" Alex was cut off and watched as Olivia rushed out the door. All she heard was some shouting and a little banging around before Olivia walked back through the door with a doctor. The poor kid looked terrified, maybe it was because Olivia had him by the arm and was dragging him in to see her.

He brushed himself off as Olivia let

him go.

"Ms. Cabot. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little nauseous, but I'll live."

"Alrighty-roo." He looked at his medical chart and started writing stuff down.

He jumped back a smidgen and Olivia asked him "Do you know what it is that made her collapse?"

He started rapidly flipping through his charts and data. "Uhhhh- umm." He eyes Olivia nervously as he continued to search. She have him a "Go ahead and fuck with me, I dare you" look.

"Ummmm...Ah-ha! Found it!" He looked up and smiled, looking very pleased with himself. But that smile quickly went away when he caught Olivia's gaze.

"Are you going to tell us or should we guess?" said Olivia.

"Oh, right! Right, right, right. Ms. Cabot, congratulations!"

Alex looked scarred and confused at the same time. "On what?"

"Oh, you're 6 weeks pregnant!"!

Olivia and Alex's face portrayed shock. The doctor could tell it was a surprise.

"I'm just gonna..." He began to back away. "If you need me I'll be..." And with nothing but shock and silence filling the room, he left.

Alex and Olivia stared at each other as Alex let out a sharp, shocking exhale.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia: You're pregnant?

Alex was still speechless.

Olivia: I didn't even know you were seeing anyone.

Alex: I'm not...

Olivia looked confused.

Olivia: You're not gonna try and convince me that you have no idea how this happened are you?

Alex: No- I know how it happened, I just can't believe that it happened.

Olivia: Who's the guy?

Alex looked like she was starting to get upset.

Alex: I don't know.

Olivia: Okay. Was it a one night stand or...?

Alex: No. Sort of.

Olivia: Alex what's going on?

Alex: I can't tell you.

Olivia: Okay. But this is pretty big news, you can't just ignore it.

Alex: I'm not going to. This is just a lot to take in.

Olivia: Didn't you use protection?

Alex: I don't know...probably not.

Olivia: Probably not? How do you not know if he used protection?

Alex lost it.

Alex: Because I was too busy begging him not to kill me !

Silence.

Olivia: We're you?

Alex: Yeah Liv, I was raped.

Olivia looked as if she was in complete an utter shock.

Olivia: When?

Alex: How many weeks did the doctor say? Six?

Olivia: Alex, why didn't you tell me?

Alex: Because I don't want to be the woman in my office who has SVU detectives with her 90% of the time and still gets raped. I would be a joke ! No one would respect me !

Olivia: Still you should have told someone. We could have investigated discreetly.

Alex: No one would have even found out if I hadn't gotten knocked up.

Olivia: Well, do you know what you're going to do?

Alex: I don't know...

Olivia: Do you need a ride home?

Alex realized she had been yelling and felt bad.

Alex: Yes please.

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Alex and Olivia walked into Alex's apartment. It was a large two-story penthouse. Wow.

Alex: Thanks.

Olivia: No problem.

Alex: Listen, I'm sorry about earlier.

Olivia: That's okay, you have a lot to deal with.

Alex: I know, but none of it is your fault.

They were both quiet for a minute.

Olivia: Will you tell me what happened?

Alex: Liv-

Olivia: I think it could help you feel better.

Alex went to argue but then let out a sigh in defeat, realizing she was right.

She led Olivia over to the couch and sat down.

Alex: It was six weeks ago. I didn't get out of the office until after midnight. I walked in and turned the light on. Everything seemed normal at first, but then I heard a noise. I walked over to see what it was when...someone ran out of my bedroom and pinned me up against the wall. He put a knife to my throat and told me that if I screamed he would kill me. I froze, I was terrified. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me in the bedroom, pushed me on the bed and raped me. I showered right after he left and didn't see what he looked like.

Olivia: Oh Alex.

Alex: But I'm fine now.

Olivia: Are you?

Alex stated unsure.

Alex: Yes.


End file.
